Shoo, Flu! Shoo!
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: On no! The Smashers start to come down sick! How will they handle this?
1. The Flu Awakeths!

If you preferred the original script format, please visit my homepage.

* * *

On a clear, cool, morning, all is peaceful and quiet in the Smash Mansion. Everyone is still asleep, unaware of what the day will bring...

"Kuh! A-kuh-kuh!"

Well, is WAS peaceful and quiet!

The coughing got louder as the camera went up the flight of stairs and down the hallway. It went into a room that had two posters of characters from .HackSign on the door: Tsukasa and Sora. The room had a lot of animé and video game posters on the walls, and it looked like it's divided in half because one side was neat and tidy while the other side was a little on the messy side. There were two beds in the room; one was covered in various shades of blue and the other in red. The coughing seemed to be coming from the red bed.

"Oh my gosh... I feel like trash...," said a weak male voice that's very hoarse. The person sat up and put his hand on his throat. The person had red hair that's a little spikey and he looked like he's in his teens, probably 16.

"Huh? Wha?" mumbled another male voice, but slightly higher than the first one. This one turned over and pulled the blankets over himself. "Go back to sleep, Roy."

"I'm serious, Marth. I feel very lousy," complained Roy. He Let out another hacking cough then mumbled "Ow... it hurts to cough."

"Mmm-hmm...," replied Marth as he was falling back to sleep.

Roy got up and opened the window to let in the cool air into the room. He then turned on the air conditioner on the very cold setting. Marth stirred in his sleep and pulled the blankets over himself and wraped it around his body. He shivered in his sleep, unaware what his roommate, Roy, was doing. Roy was wearing red and orange vertical-striped pajamas.

"Uhh... it's too hot in here. I'm totally burning up here...," Roy complained. He wiped his forehead, which was very warm.

Marth finally woke up again and sat up. He looked around and noticed the window and heard the air conditioner going. He bolted out of bed and slammed the window shut and turned the air conditioner off. Marth was also the same age as Roy, but he had shiny blue hair that's not spiked up like Roy's. Marth wore similar-looking pajamas, but they were navy and light blue instead of red and orange. He then headed back into his bed and bundled up while still shivering.

"For crying out loud! You're trying to FREEZE me to death! God, it's COLD!" Marth stuttered while still shivering.

"I'm so hot... it's like it's a million degrees!" whined Roy.

"You don't sound too good... Are you ok?" asked Marth. He got back up and put his hand on Roy's forehead. Noticing how warm it was, Marth had a concerned look upon his face. "Yikes, man. Looks like you got a fever or something..."

"A fever? No wonder it's so hot in he—ah... ahh... AHH-CHOO!" he sneezed.

Marth suddenly backed away from Roy and cried "You... you... YOU HAVE THE FLU!!!" He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The sound of the shower starting could be heard.

Roy shook his head. "Sheesh! You can be such a neat freak an' a germophobic." He chuckled, then started to cough again. "Ack... ow, being sick really bites."


	2. Not Even Neat Freaks Can Escape It!

It was two hours after the shower began to run. Roy was laying in his bed, all bundled up in the multiple layer of blankets. He was enjoying himself in a book that he snagged off of Marth's bookcase. It was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling. Marth is a huge fan of the Harry Potter series and would spend as much time as posible to read a new book. Roy listened carefully to the shower while reading about the protagonist's experience in a wizarding school. The ail swordsman listened carefully to the shower so that he can return the book back to where it belonged. He knows that Marth would totally have a cow if he saw Roy with the book, coughing on the pages once in a while. One of the things Marth hates is his stuff getting contaminated with an illness.

Down the hallway, a happy voice was chanting loudly. "BREAKFAST TIME! BREAKFAST TIME!" was what the voice was chanting. Also, the sound of banging on the doors can be heard.

"C'mon, guys! It's BREAKFAST TIME!!!" shouted Kirby. He ran down the hallway and got to Marth and Roy's room.

"Oh, man... that Snape dude's creepy. He seems to be worse than Lord Vold-- I mean, You-Know-Who," coughed Roy.

Kirby slammed the door open and shouted "BREAKFAST TIME!!! ROY, GET UP!!! TIME TO EAT!!!" Roy dropped the book in surprise and looked at Kirby.

"I'm sick, Kirby... Marth'll be out in a sec," he mumbled.

Just as he had spoken, Marth emerged from the bathroom, dressed in all blue. He had on a navy blue T-shirt that bore the logo of the baseball team, the Los Angeles Dodgers, faded blue jeans, and blue tennis shoes.

"Oh, good morning Kirby. Please keep a distance from Roy because the flu is very conta--" started Marth.

"BREAKFAST TIME!!! BREAKFAST TIME!!! GRAB SOME FOOD!!!" Kirby interrupted Marth.

"Erm... okay...," said Marth. He turned to Roy, who shoved the book under the blankets, and said "Stay in bed, Roy. I'll bring up something for you."

"Okie-dokie, Articho--" Roy let out a loud hacking cough before he could finish his sentence.

"Key?" added Kirby.

Marth's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at Roy. "I'll go now." He ran down the stairs and into the large kitchen/dining room.

The kitchen was large enough for a restaurant staff, plus it was also a large dining room for all the Smashers to sit down and have meals together. The walls were covered in earth-toned paint and the floor was made of oak wood. Most of the Smashers were all gathered around the large wooden table where all the food was at. There was several different dishes for everyone.

Zelda was taking a sip of her orange juice when she noticed Marth. "Morning. Where's Roy?"

"He's sick in bed," answered Marth.

Falco was spreading grape jelly on a piece of toast. "Oh, so he's in no condition to light anything on fire?" he joked.

Samus was helping herself to some chorizo and eggs when she decided to add in her two cents. "Falco, just because he's a pyromaniac, it DOESN'T mean that he torches random things everyday."

"Well, he did torch that Mr. Resetti trophy that one time...," muttered Falco while his eyes were wide.

Mario, who was drinking coffee, asked aloud "So, what's the plan for today?"

Mr. Game & Watch was leaning backwards on his chair with his arms folded behind his head. "Free day. Spar with someone, watch TV, play games..."

"GO SHOPPING!" cried Peach, Zelda, and Samus in unison with starry eyes.

"Oh no! PLEASE NO!!!" sobbed Link.

Marth chuckled at the fear-stricken Link, but started to cough a little bit. He began to feel a little warm, so he wiped his face. He felt his forehead and his eyes grew wide with fear. _Oh, no!_ he thought to himself. _Please... not NOW!_


	3. Take Two an' Call Me in the Morning

After breakfast, the Smash Mansion was buzzing with energy. Peach, Zelda, and Samus were looking through a pile of catalogs and ads from the mall that's nearby. Ness, Young Link, and Kirby headed outside to play kickball. Mewtwo headed up to his room, which is what he does everyday. No one is quite sure what the genetically-altered feline does in there, yet they are too intimidated to ask. The others headed to the living room to just hang out and chat.

"Hey, Marth. Wanna go dual?" asked Link.

"Um... I'm not sure about that...," mumbled Marth. He placed his hand on his forehead again.

"It's ok. We're just going to train on the Final Destination stage," said Link.

"But I--"

"We could just use only Poké Balls and throw them at each other and have the Pokémon attack each other! How chaotic that'd be!" laughed Link.

He and Marth headed upstairs to the door that lead to the different battle stages. Actually, Link carried Marth over his shoulder, since the Altean prince tried to explain that he wasn't up for it. Once they arrived onto the stage, Link set Marth down. Marth straightened his clothes (since they got wrinkled), while Link tinkered with the settings to get the Poké Balls.

"Ready, Marth?" asked Link.

Marth looked up and grumbled "Um... I guess so, since I don't have much of a choice..."

"Alrighty then...," said Link. A Poké Ball appeared next to his foot. He then picked it up. "Go, Poké Ball!" As soon as he tossed it, it landed in front of Marth's foot. The Poké Ball opened to reveal a small Pokémon, Cyndaquil.

Marth picked up a Poké Ball and tossed it. "I must admit: this IS kinda fun." He smiled faintly as his fever grew slightly.

The two swordsmen kept throwing Poké Balls and watching as the Pokémon came out and fought. Marth was feeling a little happy until one of Link's Pokémon headed straight towards him. A crimson Bug-type called Scizor flew towards Marth and knocked him backwards. He laid there, feeling even worse than before. The flu was beginning to take its toll on poor Marth. His body began to ache and a splitting headache left Marth feeling miserable.

"Marth? MARTH?! Are you ok, there?!" exclaimed Link.

"I TOLD you that I didn't want to dual!" Marth whine weakly.

"Sorry about that. You sound awful... perhaps I should take you to get medical assistance."

Link carried Marth out of the stage and down the hallway, where all the bedrooms were. He knocked on one door and Dr. Mario opened it. Link walked in with Marth and they sat down in the chairs that occupied the room. Dr. Mario turned his room into a doctor's office to help any of the Smashers who were ill.

"So, what brings you two here into my office?" asked the doctor.

"Marth got the wind knocked outta him by a Scizor during training. I think it's serious," said Link.

"Hmm... lemme do a quick checkup first...," answered Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario first lead Marth to a scale to check his weight. The swordsman wasn't exactly thrilled about the checkup, but he decided to try to endure it. After that, the doctor checked Marth's blood pressure. Marth winced as the cuff tightened and uttered a few Japanese words under his breath. His whole body ached and now his left arm ached even more. Now the doctor took his temperature, which was around 101° F. Dr. Mario then checked his throat, and shook his head a little bit.

"Mama mia... Your throat is a little swollen. And your temperature's high. Looks like you've caught a nasty flu there," said Dr. Mario.

Marth just looked down and let out a depressed sigh while Link made a futile attempt to hold back laughter.

"Excuuuuuuuuse me?! Out of ALL people, how could MARTH get sick?! He's like an Evil Neat-Freak From Heck! There's NO way he could get sick if he cleans EVERYTHING!" The Hero of Time began to laugh so hysterically that he might become the first case of someone dying from laughter.

"Well, he must have gotten it from someone else." Dr. Mario turned to Marth and asked "Were you around anyone who was also ill?"

"Hai... Roy's sick too," grumbled Marth.

"Oh! I see... Well, I suggest that you go into your room, change back into your pajamas, climb back into bed, and take it easy, okie-dokie? Drink lots of fluids, take some medicine that I'm going to give you, and refrain from doing a lot of strenuous activities," said Dr. Mario.

As Link and Marth left the office, Marth was holding the medicine he received from Dr. Mario. Marth went into his room and saw Roy fast asleep. Marth changed into his pajamas, then before he went to sleep, he tossed one of his pillows at Roy. The usually slightly insane teen woke up and turned to Marth.

"What was that for?!" Roy exclaimed hoarsely.

"For getting me sick." Marth then added quietly "Baka."


	4. Sick of Kickball

Out in the sun, Young Link, Ness, and Kirby were playing kickball. They were running around in the cool yet pleasant weather, yelling at the top of their lungs, and kicking around a soccer ball. The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, came outside to join them as well. Nana wore a cute little pink shirt that had a picture of Hello Kitty on it. Popo wore a cute little blue shirt that had that other cat on it (whom the Almighty Author has forgotten his name. Oops, sorry). They both didn't wear their parkas like usual; it was too warm to wear one. Everything was going well without any trouble for the kids until...

Kirby went to pick up the ball and sneezed loudly (yet cutely) on it. "I can't breath right. It's like there's something in the way."

"Ewww, gross! I-I'm not picking that up!" cried Ness as he backed away from Kirby.

"HA! You sound almost like Marth the Neat-Freak!" laughed Young Link. "Ewww, you sneezed on it! You got germs all over it! It HAS to be clean! EVERYTHING has to be clean! Yuck, yuck, YUCK!" the young so-called Kokiri said while mimicking Marth's voice. He fell down and continued to laugh.

"I'm not like that! It's just... gross," protested Ness.

"I'm sorry, Ne--" Kirby sneezed again, this time on Ness' shoes.

"Err... you OK? Are you allergic to the flowers and the trees--" asked Ness.

"OH NO! NOT THAT EVIL, EVIL SONG THAT PLAYS ON THAT EVIL, EVIL OLDIES STATION!!! IT'S PLAYING IN MY HEAD NOW!!!" exclaimed Young Link. He screamed loudly and ran around the yard. The other kids gave him disturbed looks.

"Okayyyy... that's kinda scary," uttered Nana.

"I didn't think that he'd have something against oldies. Of course, that kinda music was WAAAY before ANY of us were born...," said Popo.

"It's getting' hot in here...," sniffled Kirby.

Young Link stopped running. "YAY! Thanks, Kirby! That evil, evil oldies song is gone! Now... THAT EVIL, EVIL RAP/HIP-HOP SONG IS IN MY HEAD NOW!!!" He resumed his running around while the others exchange concerned looks.

"Well, I guess that's how Young Link reacts to earworms...," sighed Ness.

"EW, YUCK! EARWORMS!" Nana, Popo, and Kirby cried in disgusted.

"NO! They're not really worms! That's the name for a song that gets stuck in your head!" explained Ness.

"Like that tune from 'Kirby Superstar' that plays on the third level of 'Dyna Blade' and on the star Cavios on 'Milky Way Wishes'?" asked Nana.

"Yip."

"COOL!" said Nana with starry-eyes.

"It's still getting' hot here... and I sound funny when I talk," whined Kirby.

"You sound sick," said Popo.

"WHAT?! Don't insult me! Why I outta...," Kirby coughed a little bit before he could finish his statement.

"I think that Roy was sick. Were you near him?" asked Nana.

"Yep! I was just telling him that it was breakfast time and Marth said something about staying away from him..."

"Oh no! You caught it from him!" cried Ness. He, Nana, and Popo slowly sidled away from Kirby.

"Why did you guys sidle away from me? And what does 'sidle' mean?" asked Kirby.

"It means... THAT WE DON'T WANT TO GET THE FLU FROM YOU!!!" Nana shrieked then and ran away.

"Oh, I see... Ness, Popo, Young Link?"

They also ran away from Kirby.

"Guys! Come back! Are we still playing kickball? GUYS!" called Kirby. He ran after them, coughing and sneezing the whole way.

The group ran inside the Smash Mansion, red at the face (Young Link's was redder since he was laughing) and breathless. Kirby was right on their tails, still sneezing and coughing. Some of the other Smashers just shrugged it off as another one of their games. The others didn't even notice the kids and Kirby. While trying to stay as far away from Kirby as possible, Ness was running ahead very quickly and didn't even see a bedroom door open. The others stopped in their tracks to see what happened to poor Ness.

"Duuuude, I think that the door knocked him out cold!" said Young Link.

"Yes, we can see that...," grumbled Nana. She edged towards the unconscious Ness and poked him.

"Ness? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Popo.

"NESS! WAKE UP!" coughed Kirby.

Ness sat up, slightly dazed. "Ow... my head..."

Dr. Mario walked up to the group. "Come into my office. I'll see what's wrong."

The group entered the office, which turned out to be the room's door that Ness ran into. Before Dr. Mario could check on Ness, Young Link held Kirby up to the doctor's face.

"Hey, Mister! Something's not right with Kirby! He's been sneezin' an' coughin' a lot! Do ya think that he's gotten the flu from Roy? Huh, huh, huh?!" asked Young Link.

"Well, it does look like he has some of the symptoms." Kirby sneezed in his face, as if to justify Dr. Mario's statement. "Ack! Ew!" He wiped his face free of the droplets that came from Kirby's sneeze. "Looks like you need to rest in bed, Kirby."

"Really?"

"Yes. Also, take some of this medicine I'm going to give you, okie-dokie? You'll feel better," said Dr. Mario.

Ok, thanks!"

"Doc, I just ran into your door... Do you think that I could have broken my nose or something?" asked Ness.

"Hmm... your nose is a little swollen." Getting out an ice pack and placing it on Ness' nose, the doctor continued. "There. That ice should make the swelling go down."

"Thanks," said Ness as he walked out while holding the ice pack on his nose.

While the rest of the kids went back into the den to chat with the other Smashers, Kirby headed towards Marth and Roy's room. The little puffball opened the door, took a deep breath and scared the daylights out of both swordsmen.

"I GOT THE FLU TOO! THAT'S SO COOL! I MADE A RHYME! YAY!!! THANKS ROY!" Kirby shouted at the top of his lungs.

Roy fell out of bed at the same time as Marth. "Kirby don't scare us like that!"

"Yeah...," added Marth as he was breathing heavily from fear. "Plus, why are you happy with that?"

"I dunno. I guess it's because you're sick too! Bye!" Kirby ran out of the room and into his own.


End file.
